


the whole of yesterday went falling

by Justgot1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Johnlock Roulette, Love, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgot1/pseuds/Justgot1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were words that started it, words of return and regret, grief and longing and <i>never again, never</i> … but that doesn’t matter now. What matters is the whorl of your ear under the tip of my tongue, beautiful spiral down into the inner pink of you, unbroken and whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the whole of yesterday went falling

**Author's Note:**

> Day breaks: the whole of yesterday went falling  
> among fingers of light and eyes of dream,  
> tomorrow will arrive with green footsteps:  
> no one holds back the river of dawn...
> 
> ...And the sky closes over you its wings  
> lifts you and brings you to my arms  
> with exact, mysterious courtesy.
> 
> – Pablo Neruda, _Day breaks: the whole of yesterday went falling_
> 
> \---
> 
> Beta'd and improved-upon by the awesome and multitalented [Nostraightline.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/pseuds/NoStraightLine)

There were words that started it, words of return and regret, grief and longing and _never again, never_ … but that doesn’t matter now. What matters is the whorl of your ear under the tip of my tongue, beautiful spiral down into the inner pink of you, unbroken and whole. I slide my arm under the wings of your back and bury my fingers in your hair, hold the cup of your skull in the cup of my palm. I spread my other hand over your sacrum and you’re cradled. Caught. I gather you in, as close as I can, I’d press you into me if I could. You understand and tuck your big body smaller, slide your knees up through the sweat on my ribcage. Those long, long legs clutch me, the curve of my arse fits into the bow of your foot. 

“John,” you breathe out, shaky, thin as silk thread. I follow it with my mouth.

There was a moment that ignited it, a long quiet moment that crackled with revelation, _always you, it was always_ , as still as a gasp … but it has passed now. Now is the moving tide of hot, damp breath between us, my mouth to yours, yours to mine, lips barely brushing on the inhales as we rock, the shifting arc of space between our faces, our throats, our chests filling with it. 

“ _Oh_ ,” you choke, fingers flexing on my nape, my back, grasping. Your arms seize and pull me in, heels pushing the backs of my thighs and I sink; the empty air between our bodies is too much, we press it away. My tongue is on the tender hollow under your jaw when your pulse begins to pound and I suck it, I want to consume it, I want it inside my mouth. Your wet warmth spreads between our bellies and I breathe in the sharp, clean tang, your groan vibrates against my lips. 

There was a fall that changed it, tears and regrets and then a long, blind spiral with the horizon gone … but that’s over now, caught in the cups of my hands, the cup of your body. I did not think we could be any closer, but we can, we can, your teeth are in my shoulder and we hold precarious, desperate, skin slick with the heat of it.

“ _Never_ ,” I cry, ragged, “you are _never_ … _always_ …” I press the words into your neck, I can’t, it’s …

“Never,” you murmer. “Always.”

Our mouths crush together, words sucked away, the moment broken and the fall – we’re whole, you hold me, I fall and you catch me, and we’re here now. We’re home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [On my Tumblr](http://justgot1.tumblr.com/post/60039857852)


End file.
